Vincent Schiavelli
Vincent Schiavelli (1948 - 2005) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984)'' O'Connor: Dies when his ship explodes after being hit by a laser blast from Peter Weller's ship. *''Cold Feet (1989)'' [Vet]: Shot in the chest by Tom Waits in Vincent's operating room, after Vincent implants some stolen jewels into a horse. *''Ghost (1990)'' [Subway Ghost]: Pushed in front of a subway train (off-screen), some time before the story begins. He appears as a ghost whom Patrick Swayze encounters after his own death. *''Mister Frost (1990)'' [Angelo, desk clerk]: Killed by either Jeff Goldblum or supernatural forces. *''Schizo (1990)'' [Roman Hart]: Killed by either the possessed Christopher McDonald or supernatural forces. *''Batman Returns (1992)'' [Organ Grinder]: Possibly killed by Michael Keaton. The scene cuts away as Michael grabs him. *''Lurking Fear (1994)'' [Knaggs]: Killed by the creatures. *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' [Dr. Kaufman]: Shot in the head by Pierce Brosnan after Pierce turns Vincent's own gun against him (after electrocuting him with a Taser installed in a mobile phone). *''Love Kills (1998)'' [Emmet]: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed at the end. *''Milo (1998)'' [Dr. Matthew Jeeder M.D.]: Throat slit by his son (Asher Metchik) ; his body is later seen when Jennifer Jostyn finds him hanging from a coat stand in a closet. *''Death to Smoochy (2002)'' [Buggy Ding Dong]: Falls to his death while he is shooting at Edward Norton from the balcony cat walk of an ice skating arena, during a fight over the sniper rifle with Robin Williams. (Thanks to RAB) TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Arsenal of Freedom'' (1988) '[Minosian Peddler]: Killed (off-screen), along with the rest of the planet's inhabitants, by their own super-weapons, many years before the episode begins; he only appears as a pre-recorded interactive hologram throughout the episode. (''Thanks to Stephen) *Tales from the Crypt: Mournin' Mess (1991) [Robert]: Mortally wounded (off-screen) by the ghouls; he dies in Steven Weber's arms shortly afterwards while trying to warn him about the ghouls. His body (an obvious dummy) is shown again when Steven hides in Vincent's coffin while it's carried to the ghouls' lair. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *The X Files: Humbug (1995)' [''Lanny]: Dies of liver failure brought on by alcohol poisoning; his death is revealed when Gillian Anderson informs Jim Rose. *''Bone Chillers: Mr. Fitz and Dr. Hyde ''(1996) [Hyde]: Poisoned when the teens force-feed him liquid chocolate that counteracts the potion he's taken. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence (1998)'' [Uncle Enyos]: Killed by David Boreanaz; his body is later seen when Robia LaMorte discovers him. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Allyce Beasley Gallery Vincentschiavelli.jpg|Vincent Schiavelli in Cold Feet Vincent Schiavelli in Star Trek-The Next Generation-The Arsenal of Freedom.png|Vincent Schiavelli (hologram) in Star Trek:The Next Generation: The Arsenal of Freedom Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1948 Births Category:2005 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by subway Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Danny DeVito Movies Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Died during production